


敢爱梦想之旅 10

by shuiqn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuiqn/pseuds/shuiqn
Kudos: 12





	敢爱梦想之旅 10

“唔放，”Hins亲吻着他的下颚，Kenny偏过头他就在脖颈和锁骨处流连啃咬，“我唔想去滑雪场你知唔知点解？”  
他撩起Kenny衣服下摆，“你唔知，你点会记得以前你学溜冰日日跌到瘀嗮翻来。宜家去做人肉保龄球？”  
Kenny咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛想当他不存在，但那是不可能的，他清晰的感受到了大腿根部，灼热的东西正一点一点挤压他。  
“我都唔系好醉啫，你话系咪？”  
Kenny涨红了脸，裸露在空气中的上半身变得很敏感，乳头渐渐挺立。  
“好了伤疤忘了疼，就系你呢啲。第一次飞车，你都讲得出口。”Hins把手掌覆盖在他左侧胸肌上，指甲掐进细小的乳孔， Kenny仰起头忍不住发出呻吟。  
又红又肿的乳头被Hins捏住大力拉扯，Kenny吃痛，从喉 咙深处发出一声哀嚎，身体不住地颤抖。“你完全唔记得你考到车牌之前，响大陆拍戏学人哋玩漂移差啲撞车。踩衡油门横冲直撞，玩得开心啊？”  
Hins托起他的腰臀，扯下他下身的衣物，握住他勃起的阴茎在手里揉搓，拇指摩擦着Kenny的龟头。“唔好啊，”Kenny感觉到那顶在穴口处的勃起时不由得收缩了一下，“会痛。”  
“你惊痛嘅咩？四千米跳落来，变肉酱你都唔惊，”Hins将沾有他粘液的手指按压进穴口，内壁被强行撑开，疼痛中隐含着酥麻的快感。  
Hins抽出手指，扶着肿胀的阴茎进入。粗鲁的动作让Kenny惊呼一声，揪紧了身下的床单，努力放松着接纳它。  
Hins双手扣住他的腰胯，狠狠地向前一顶，前列腺被那硕大的龟头擦过。  
Kenny忍不住淫叫起来，身体回想起Hins是怎么用体内这根青筋暴起的巨物对他的敏感处狠插的，他的阴茎跳动两下，精液一股股洒在两人小腹上。  
“顶，”Hins差点被Kenny夹射，“你咁快就射。”  
“收声，啊啊啊”Hins抬起他一条腿，深入抽插了几次后抵在深处碾磨着他体内因高潮变得无比敏感的嫩肉，“够啦……嗯嗯……唔得啊，”Kenny的手反抓着枕头，胸膛和腹腔剧烈起伏着，快感强烈到几乎疼痛，阴茎失禁一样流着水。  
过了好一会，Kenny才从持续的高潮中回过神，与Hins缠绵地吻了很久。  
“你冇戴套。”  
“咁又点，”Hins抚摸着他的身体，摸到那结实的臀肉，将手指再次插入搅动着自己留在他体内的液体，“你有病咩？”  
Kenny把脸埋在他肩窝处，摇摇头。  
“咁未得啰。”  
“Hins……嗯嗯…”Kenny的声音带着隐忍的情欲，甜腻的呻吟勾得他硬的发疼。  
“真系唔识死。”  
“我冇心嘅。”Kenny紧贴在他身上，腿缠到他腰上。  
“你系冇心装载，”Hins把人向上托了下，“咁唔珍惜条命卖俾我啦。”  
硕大的龟头寻找着探入，顶开湿软的肠道，囊袋撞到红肿的臀部上发出啪啪的响声。  
“呜……”Kenny双手紧紧攀附着Hins的后背，被插得狠了也只能小声的抽泣，“你用咩……买…啊啊”  
“我自己，“Hins安抚地吻着怀里的人，继续缓慢又有力地挺入，”你系我条命。”


End file.
